Octavia's Encounter
by CosmoColt
Summary: Octavia was living her normal life when a mysterios Colt appears unconcios in front of her house.
1. Chapter 1

Octavia's Encounter

On a stormy night, Octavia was on her house practicing her chello as she would usually do every day. As Octavia practice she was blinded by an intense light. She got scared for a second and stopped playing her cello. Octavia, seconds later hears a loud thump out of her house. She jumped from her chair, frightened, she went toward one of the windows in front of her house. She came in shock when she noticed a gray Pegasus with a black mane and a bag around him outside of her house, unconscious. She rapidly went toward his aid. She went outside and grabbed him the best she could and pulled him inside of her house. Octavia looks at the unconscious Pegasus and notices that he was un-injured. She gives a soft sigh. She took him up to her room. She puts the unconscious Pegasus on her bed and covered him with a blanket. She pulled a chair near her bed and sits there, waiting for him to wake up.

Octavia didn't noticed, but she fell asleep waiting for the Pegasus to wake up. She looked at her bed and the Pegasus wasn't there anymore. She jumped from her chair, looking at her surroundings, searching for the mysterious Pegasus. She ran through her house trying to find him. She went to her backyard to find out that the Colt was there, looking at the flowers she had planted there. Octavia sighs briefly and approached him.

"Hello, are you feeling well today?" She asked a bit timidly

"Yes, thank you for taking care of me…" He responded

Octavia was relived and smiled "It was nothing. May I ask for your name?"

The Pegasus looks to the ground "I wish I could tell you, I can't remember my name…"

Octavia gasped "What do you mean?"

"I can't remember who I am, or where I came from, or even if I have a family or friends"

"You have amnesia."

"I guess…"

"Then what can I call you?"

"Mh… I don't know…"

Octavia looks at his cutie mark and notice that it was a violin with a few stars flying around it, and she whispered to herself "constellations"…

"Mh… How about Cosmo?"

The Pegasus raises his head "…I like that name."

Octavia smiled "Ok then Cosmo, since you don't even have a place to stay, how about if you live here with me?"

Cosmo tilts his head in questioning "Really? I could live here with you?"

Octavia nods "Sure, I have plenty of room here, and you don't really have a place to stay."

"Good point."

"So then, It's settled, you will stay here."

"Thanks for your hospitality."

Octavia blushes "It's quite alright . For now come on."

"Mh? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to our little village, PonyVille."

"Oh ok…"

* * *

><p>Octavia lead the way towards Pony Ville, showing Cosmo everything during the way. From Sweet Apple Acres, to the city hall, the park and Sugar Cube Corner and everything else along the way. Cosmo's belly rumbles and he blushes, he hasn't eaten anything since… Well he can't remember now does he…<p>

Octavia giggles "Ok well let's get something to eat."

Cosmo still blushing "Thanks."

Octavia lead Cosmo to a little bakery, she proceeded to buy some muffins with coffee and sat down on a little table to enjoy there snack.

Cosmo takes a bit of the muffin "So, Octavia, what is it that you do for a living?"

Octavia takes a sip from her coffee" Well I play the chello, and I play classical music where needed."

"That's pretty nice, I hope I can listen to you playing soon" smiles and takes another bite of the muffin and sips from his coffee

"Sure." she thinks to herself "… Say your cutie mark is a violin, maybe you use to play the violin."

"I haven't really given it much thought, I think I do, maybe…"

"Well don't worry, Hopefully you will get your memory back and we shall see if you can remember if you did."

"Thanks." He smiles

* * *

><p>Octavia and Cosmo finished talking and decided to head back to Octavia's house. While walking near the park, Cosmo felt like if something was pulling him, like if it was calling him… It was the Everfree Forest. Cosmo blanked out and started walking toward the forest. Octavia tried to intervene, but it was hopeless, Cosmo was already inside the forest walking in a straight path, like if he knew where he was heading. Octavia shivered and followed him trough the forest, trying to snap him out of what was controlling him.<p>

"Cosmo? Where are you going? Its dangerous to be in the Everfree forest."

"I… I can't explain it…but I feel like there's something pulling me in deeper…"

"No! We need to head back now!"

Cosmo tried fighting what was controlling him. He managed to free himself from the calling and started heading back with Octavia, but as soon as that happened a manticore grabbed Octavia from the back and flew up into the sky. She screamed and bucked as hard as she could but the manticore didn't let go. Cosmo flied up to help her, but he got attacked by surprise by the manticore's tail and was thrown back to the ground. The manticore flew deeper into the forest, Cosmo tried to fly after him, but he couldn't because the fall broke his right wing. In his injured state, he ran as fast as possible trying to catch up to the manticore, which had stopped inside an old castle. Cosmo went inside the castle running when he felt that the voice that was calling him earlier stopped him from advancing and made him head to one of the rooms on the side of the castle. He tried fighting it but it was no use, he was already inside the room. In the middle of the room was a crystal sphere in an altar. The voice inside his head said "touch it and see what happens". He did what the voice said, he touched the crystal sphere. His eyes widen up and went blank. Parts of his memory were starting to regain itself. He remembers that he was part of a music group, well know from where he was, and was separated from his group in order to serve his king. He was trained to fight, taught in the ways of a warrior and was capable of wielding a sword. He was sent to do a mission but after that, his memories stopped and he went back to his normal state. As soon as he let go of the crystal sphere, he heard Octavia's screams and went running toward the upper part of the castle where she was being held by the manticore. As he ran to help her he grabbed a sword that he saw on the ground. He broke down the door and rushed in. He screamed "Let go of her!" The manticore got distracted looking at Cosmo and Octavia bucked the manticore's face, in pain the manticore let's go of Octavia and she rushed to Cosmo's back. The manticore rushes towards Cosmo to attack with his huge claws but Cosmo blocked the attack with his sword while yelling at the huge beast "I don't want to fight you!" But the manticore attacked Cosmo with a tail sweep. Cosmo jumped over his tail and slashed his tail in half. The manticore screeched in pain. Cosmo grabbed Octavia and carried her all the way back toward PonyVille. Thankfully the manticore was still in pain and never actually followed them back.

"Are you injured? Ngh!" Grabs his wing in pain

"Just a few scratches…"she gasps "Cosmo your wing! Its broken!"

"Ngh, Yeah, I better head to the hospital."

"Right!"

Octavia and Cosmo went to the hospital. Cosmo had to get a cast for his damaged wing.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Cosmo"

"Don't worry, this wasn't your fault" Said Cosmo with a reassuring smile

"…Ok"

"Well let's head to your house"

Octavia nods. It was already night. After leaving to the hospital, they finally headed back to Octavia's house. Cosmo sat on one of the sofas in the living room while Octavia made some tea. She then headed to the living room.

* * *

><p>"Here you go" Octavia gives Cosmo a teacup<p>

"Thanks" He takes a sip of his tea "Hey Octavia, you know that I told you that I couldn't control my body when I was walking through the EverFree Forest.

"Yeah, What about it?" Octavia asked

"Well as soon as I got to the ancient castle to save you, the same feeling went trough my body, I couldn't control myself, my body walked to a room where a sphere was placed on an altar. A voice inside my head told me touched it and I actually regained some of my memory."

"Really" She was surprised in hearing this "So what do you remember?" She finishes her tea

"Well, I remembered that I use to play in a music group, like you said about my cutie mark, I do play the violin, But one day the King required to recruit men to fight in his army, I was one of them… But I can't remember If I do have a family or my real name…" He sighs

"I'm sure you will be able to remember." She said smiling

"Hmm, I got a question, Is this land controlled by a King?

"No, Princess Celestia controls Equestria."

"Then where did I came from" Cosmo thinks to himself while finishing his tea

"It's ok Cosmo, C'mon, let me take you to the guest room, which is now your room."

Cosmo nodded and followed the mare upstairs.

"This room is nice! Cosmo looked at the huge room with a musical note rug and a bed with musical noted on the sheets.

Octavia smiled "I hope you like it"

"Thanks, You're too sweet" He hugged Octavia

Octavia blushed "Thanks, well night Cosmo" She leaves the colt with a kiss on the check and she heads toward her room.

Cosmo blushed and smiled a bit "Night" Whispers softly and heads to his new room


	2. Chapter 2

The following weeks Cosmo rested his right wing for it to recover; even still he would help Octavia around the house. Finally the day to remove his cast was today. Cosmo wakes up by the sweet scent of carrot pancakes. Cosmo heads down to the kitchen. He watches as Octavia made breakfast while she was humming to a song.

"Good morning Octavia." Said Cosmo with a smile.

Octavia stopped humming. "Oh! Good morning Cosmo. Did you sleep well?" Returning a smile.

He nods. "Yes. How about you?"

"Yup. Would you be a dear and get the plates for me? There over in that cabinet." She points to the cabinet on the back while she flips the carrot pancakes.

"Sure." Cosmo heads over to the counter, grabs the plates and puts them next to Octavia. He then goes to the fridge and gets a jug full of orange juice fills up some cups that where already set on the table.

Octavia finishes preparing the carrot pancakes and puts them on the plates and then serves them on the table. "Breakfast is ready."

"Looks good." He takes a bite out of it. "They taste good as well."

"Thanks! I'm sure you must be happy that you get your cast remove today." She takes a bite of the pancakes as well.

"Yup. I'm going as soon as I'm done with breakfast."

"I'm sure your impatient!" Octavia giggles a bit.

"Yeah!" He finishes up his breakfast quickly and puts this plate on the sink.

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of that, you go to the hospital now." She smiles

"Thanks Octavia." He smiles back as he heads outside.

* * *

><p>Cosmo trots toward PonyVille seeing the houses and the friendly ponies around him that would sometimes say hi when he passed beside him. While he was looking at one of the bakeries on the corner, he bumps into a lavender colored unicorn.<p>

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you…" Cosmo steps back a little.

"Oh, Its fine. Are you ok?" She asked when she saw his wing.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm actually getting this cast off today; I'm heading to the hospital right now to get it off." Cosmo smiles brightly.

"Oh, That's great!" She returns the smile. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, I work on PonyVille's Library, plus I do research for my teacher Princess Celestia."

"Oh! So you're her apprentice?"

"Yup. What about you? What's your name?"

"Name's Cosmo, I've been living here recently with Octavia."

"Oh, you and Octavia are friends?"

"In a strange sort of events yes."

By this, they both started trotting toward the hospital, still talking.

Twilight tilts her head and asks. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was found unconscious in front of Octavia's house a few weeks ago. When I woke up, I had lost my memory." He sighs a bit sadden. "But I can't complain, Octavia has kept me in her house and she has been taking care of me ever since that day."

"That was nice of her... So you can't remember anything at all?"

"Well, I actually gained some memory when I touched an orb in this abandon castle in the EverFree Forest."

"An orb? I don't have anything like that in my books or records from the abandoned castle…"

"Well it seemed like it was placed there because I found it in an altar."

"That's weird. And how about your wing, how did you break it?"

"I broke it when I fought a manticore in the EverFree forest."

"What!" Her jaw drops. "Why would you fight a manticore!"

"Cuss I was being pulled in the EverFree forest, like If I was being controlled, Octavia tried to snap me out of it. And when I finally snapped out of the controlling feeling, she was attacked by the manticore, I tried to save her but he attacked me by surprise and that's how I got my wing broken."

The more Twilight heard Cosmo story, she became more puzzled about him… They soon reached the hospital. Cosmo talked to the nurse behind the counter so he could see the doctor about his cast. He soon later gets called in a room to get his cast removed. After the cast was carefully removed the doctor inspects the wing.

"Well Cosmo, let's look at that wing of yours." Said the doctor.

Cosmo raises his wing and flaps it slowly.

"Does it hurt?" He touches the wing to inspect it.

"No, it doesn't."

"Well It looks like you made a full recovery Cosmo, you are free to use your right wing again."

"Thanks Doc!" Cosmo walks out of the room with a smile. Twilight was waiting outside of the room.

"So I guess your wing is back to full health?"

"Yup!" Still smiling brightly while the both walked out of the hospital.

"That's great!" Twilight thinks a little bit. "Well I'm sure you must be impatient to fly. Go on! I got some things I got to do, hope to talk to you later Cosmo, bye!" She waves a hoof and trots away.

"She's a nice pony, but she suddenly left like that…" He thinks to himself. "Well let's see then!" He takes a giant leap and starts flying. The wind passing between the feather of his wing and mane felt amazing. He does a few flips around the sky and passes through the clouds. "Haha this feels great!" He then slowly passes trough Octavia's house and sees Octavia in her garden, practicing her Cello.

She smiles as she sees Cosmo flying. He descends slowly, and watches Octavia play. She plays with such emotion, from the movement of her hoof trough the Cello's strings to the stance and even strokes with her bow to make such a clear pitched sound. Octavia finishes the song a few seconds later.

"How was it?" says the very happy mare

"You always play wonderful." He grins and flaps his wings.

"Thanks, and it's great you can use your wings again Cosmo!"

"Yeah… Thanks for taking care of me during the time I was with the cast Octavia." He walks over to Octavia and gives her a hug.

She blushes deeply. "It's ok, It's the least I could do. I kind of still feel responsible for your broken wing…" She looks down to the grass with disappointment in her face.

"It wasn't your fault." He grabs Octavia's face with his hooves and raises her head gently and looks at her eyes. "I made the choice to save you and I don't regret one second of rescuing you."

Octavia cries. "Cosmo…" Her heart throbs and thinks to herself. "He so warm and kind… I've never felt this way for somepony else before." She leans in and nuzzles him under his neck while he was still hugging her.

He blushes. "Octavia…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if I took too much time to upload this chapter, my computer broke down and I had to write it little by little in other computers... Thanks for being patient with me. My computer is still not fixed but I will try to work on them as fast as I can!<strong>

**-Cosmo-**


End file.
